


Untitled (Halloween ficlet)

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean agrees to take Sam trick-or-treating.  For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnpromptcake/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnpromptcake/"><b>spnpromptcake</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Halloween ficlet)

"Dean," Sam said from the floor, looking up at his brother, "are we going trick-or-treating on Halloween?"

"Ask dad," Dean said, and already Sammy knew that uncomfortable look on his face, the one that said _I don't want to tell you no, Sammy._

So he asked dad.

"Absolutely not," dad said. "Pick up your things, Sammy. I'm taking you boys to Uncle Bobby's tomorrow morning, and I want you to be ready."

Tucked into bed beside Dean, his brother's breathing warm and steady beside him, Sam glared at the ceiling and hated his father. He never let them do anything fun, and they were always going somewhere new, and Sam would never have a neighborhood like the kids at school talked about to go trick-or-treating in. He'd never been before, and he knew, just then, that he probably never would.

He was crying before he could stop himself, and Dean was awake in an instant, reaching out and grabbing for him, pulling him close, pushing his hair out of his face and rocking him.

"Shh, Sammy, what happened?" Dean whispered.

"I n-never," Sam hiccuped, "get to dress u-up--"

"Hey," Dean said quickly, shushing him, "hey, calm down buddy. I'll take you, okay? Me and Uncle Bobby, we'll take you, all right?"

Sam gulped back his sobs and nodded, turning his face into Dean's neck. Dean rubbed his back and murmured, "It's okay, Sammy. I'm sorry, man," and Sam fell asleep wondering what he was sorry for.

\---

"What do you want to be, Sammy?" Dean asked the next day, in a whisper. They were in the back seat of the car, with Sam nestled in the crook of Dean's arm, his thumb in his mouth.

"A ghost!" Sam crowed, and dad glanced back at them in the mirror, eyebrows drawn together.

"Shh," Dean whispered, ruffling his hair. "A ghost, huh?"

"They're spooky," Sam said, "and you have to be something spooky for Halloween."

"I know," Dean said. "We'll ask Uncle Bobby for a sheet."

"Okay," Sam said, sticking his thumb back in his mouth. He liked staying with Uncle Bobby. Uncle Bobby was fun, not like dad. He let them eat ice cream sometimes, but only after dinner, and let them play in the junkyard if they promised not to climb anything.

\---

"Sammy wants to go trick-or-treating," Dean was saying to Uncle Bobby, three hours after dad had kissed them goodbye and disappeared down the road in a cloud of dust. He was working, again, and Uncle Bobby was going to keep an eye on them until he could come back.

Sam had asked, "When, daddy?" but dad hadn't known for sure.

"Does he now," Uncle Bobby said, slanting a glance at Sam. He was smiling behind his beard, and Sam knew it was a sure thing. "He been a good kid, Dean?"

"He's always good," Dean said, grinning at Sam. "Can we have a sheet?"

"I'm going to be a ghost," Sam said, waving his arms in the air and flinging spaghetti at the sink. "Boo!"

"Okay Sammy-boy," Uncle Bobby said, pushing his arms down. "Ain't much to trick-or-treat around here, but I'll take you into town, how's that sound?"

Sam nodded. It sounded great.

\---

Dean almost poked out his eye when he tried to cut eye holes in the sheet, but Bobby rescued him before Dean could try again and took the sheet off Sam's head. Then he gave the scissors back. But then it was perfect, and Sam ran around the house for two hours in the sheet, hiding behind corners and jumping out at Dean every time he came anywhere near.

Dean was humoring him, and so was Uncle Bobby, and Sam knew they were pretending to be scared, but it still made him laugh. Dean would jump in the air, and then tackle him, shouting, "Go away, ghost!" They did it until Sam hit his head on the floor and cried, and Uncle Bobby made them stop.

\---

On Halloween, which was a Thursday, Bobby drove them into town after supper. It was getting dark out, and when Bobby parked he said, "Okay boys, I'll be right behind you, but you stay together and don't run off without me."

"Yes sir," Dean said, clutching Sam's hand through the sheet. Dean wasn't dressed as anything. He was ten, and way too cool to dress up. Sam thought he was stupid. He'd dress up until he was a _hundred_ , he decided.

The houses went by in a blur, Dean ringing the doorbell and prompting Sam every time to cry, "Trick or treat!" when the doors opened. He was faced with bowl after bowl of candy, and Dean kept him from taking more than his tiny fist could accommodate, and kicked him if he forgot to say "Thank you."

The pillowcase he was carrying got heavy, and Dean offered to carry it for him, but Sam was suspicious of his motivation, and didn't want him stealing his candy. He knew he'd be sharing it with Dean later anyway, but he needed to guard it until he had a chance to look through it and hide away his favorites.

There were lots of other kids out on the street, and Sam spotted two ghosts, three vampires, eight princesses, six zombies, four versions of batman, and nine cats, all in the first hour. Sam heard some grown-ups talking about him and Dean, how cute Sam was, how sweet Dean was for taking his little brother out, and Sam felt like telling them that he had the best big brother in the world, and they didn't even _get_ how awesome he was.

But he didn't, because Dean was pulling him along to the next house and Bobby was checking his watch and waiting indulgently at the bottom of each porch, and soon Sam was getting tired.

"You done, Sammy?'

He wanted to say "no!" and run on, but he was exhausted. It was late, and they were far from Bobby's house, and Dean was looking a bit worn too.

"Yeah," Sam said, putting down the pillowcase. Bobby picked it up, and then him, and Sam dozed on his shoulder on the way back to the car.

He woke up on the drive with his head in Dean's lap and his pillowcase safely tucked behind his knees. Dean was asleep with his forehead against the window, and Sam poked him until he opened his eyes.

"What?" Dean grunted.

"Thanks Dean," Sam whispered, and Dean smiled.

"No problem, buddy." He brushed Sam's sweaty hair off his forehead and grinned. "Any time."


End file.
